poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the toy store/Captured!
This is how the toy store investigations and where Olivia, Sherin, and Pepper are captured in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Great Mouse Detective. now come a to toy store and we head inside and then we see Fidget stuffing toy soldier uniforms into a bag Fidget: out the list and a pencil Get the following: tools. marks it Check, I got tools. Gears? marks it twice Double check. I got gears. marks Girl Girl? No, I didn't get girl. check mark marks red tank engine Red tank engine? No, I didn't get red tank engine. it marks gray skunk Gray Skunk? No, I didn't get gray skunk. it Uniforms? Ha, I got plenty of uniforms. chuckles he hears Toby howl outside Fidget: Oh no! Oh no! I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide! the last of the toy soldiers' uniforms and then stuffs them into the bag and then hops onto a top shelf but drops his list by mistake outside Basil: Splendid job, Toby. onto the ledge {and then helps Olivia down] Dawson's about to hop off when he notices Toby growling and then he's about to jump when Toby snorts him off and then he bumps into Basil Basil: Oof! Now, Toby. Sit. Toby doesn't Basil: closer to him Toby, sit. Olivia: Sit, Toby! does so Basil: Good boy. Carry on. Olivia: You be good now, we're going to find my father. looks around humming a tune and then he sees something Basil: Ah-ha! Here, is our friend's entrance. points to a tiny hole in a circular window Edd: That thing? Eddy: Is this a joke, cause I ain't laughin'. Pepper Clark: Are you kiddin'? No one could get in through that. Mitzi: her tail on the hole I can't even fit my own tail through here! Maggie: If you think that bat could fit in here, you're nuts. Dawson: But Basil, how could he fit through such a tiny.. Basil: his hand Observe, Dr. his finger in the hole then opens up like a door Blythe Baxter: Whatda ya' know? It's a secret door! Dawson: Basil, you astound me! Basil: Shh. shh. then go through the door (as the engines transform into their equines forms) and Dawson closes it Willy: A toy store? Russell Ferguson: This doesn't make any sense, why would the henchman of a notorious criminal come into here of all places? Sharky: Obviously, it's probably got something to do with Olivia's father. Dawson walks forward he then bumps into a China Doll Dawson: Oh! I..I beg your pardon, I... up and notices that he bumped into a china doll Oh my... camera zooms out showing the other toys in the store Above my word. I never so many toys. Basil: out from behind the China doll Behind, any of which could be a blood thirsty assassin! So please, Dr. Be very careful. sneaks around the china doll Sunil Nevla: Assassin? Did he really have to say that?! Okay, I am officially creeped out now! Willy: Don't worry Su, if there is an assassin, me and Hugs will probably sense their presences before they even try anything. But.. out his rifle Let's tread lightly. And make your guns are cocked. Hugs: her M4 as she puts it on "safe" move through the store as we view a rocking horse and then 3 marinates, as they then climb up a miniature ladder to a higher level as they tip-toe gently Mrs. Calloway: Step lively, fellows. Henchmen of notorious criminals can be extremely hostile! Edd: (whispering) I don't like this. It's too quiet. Sherin: (whispering) Neither do I. It's like we're in a horror film or something. Any second now, there could be a sudden... Sherin can finish her sentence, there's the sound of a loud banging and clanging, making everyone jump in surprise Yakkity: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Pets: AHHH!!!! Eddy: What was that?! then jumps into Basil's hands as Basil looks back as Willy then spins around to the sound with his rifle pointed ready to fire only to find Olivia has turned on a wind-up toy band Willy: Argh, it's just a toy! Basil: Oh, why that... de... down Dawson as he groans in frustration and then he leaps onto the off switch making the band stop Eddy: What the heck are you tryin' to do?! Scare us to death?! Lemony: Would you please not do that?! Basil: (to Olivia) Please! (whispers) Quiet! he turns to Dawson (whispering) Don't let this girl out of your sight! Dawson: an aye-aye salute as we hear a drumming sound then see Olivia copying Dawson Dawson: whispering Now, Olivia dear. Stay close. Sharky: whispering And don't touch any of the toys! continue creeping forward as they cross a chessboard, and above we see Fidget watching them Hugs: as she looks around Ed: What? Hugs: I sense a presence here. I think someone's watching us. Grace: Where? Basil: on the chessboard and then he pushes a chess peice Check mate. Hugs: Hmmm..... then unclips her Lightsaber Basil: Ah-ha! Russell Ferguson: We've found a clue, chaps! Edd: What is it? Basil: whispering Evidence of our peg-legged averchary. then follows the footprints till he comes up to the uniformless toy soldiers Hmmm.... How very odd. Dawson: whispering What is it, Basil? Russell Ferguson: Isn't it obvious? Basil: These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. down to look at more footprints And, not by any child either. Eddy: I don't see what the big deal is, they're just toys missing their clothes. Blythe Baxter: Well, it wouldn't be a big deal on one hand but on the other hand, this is nothing of the ordinary. Mrs. Calloway: Besides, you cannot take clothes of toy soldiers while they are in the store, that's shoplifting. Vinnie Terrio: How is it shoplifting? Mrs. Calloway: Because, when you try to take something from an object in a store be it cushions from a couch, or uniforms of toy soldiers, you have to also take the objects themselves, as they are part of the main item. Vinnie Terrio: Oh! I don't get it. Russell Ferguson: Hey, Basil! Look over here! Basil: to look where Russell is calling from (gasps) Hello! then walks over, where we a see a clockwork clown and drummer monkey with their bodies opened and their gears and clockwork mechanics missing Basil: Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys. Edd: Now things are beginning to make a little sense. J.J.: It would seem to me, that Ratigan has Olivia's father because he wants her to build some kind device that requires Clockwork mechanics. Eddy: But that still doesn't explain why he has T.C. and Mako! Hugs: I swear, if we run into that bat, I'm gonna make him wish he never helped that wretch take T! ignites her Lightsaber as she speaks Fidget: (looks in shock at Hugs' Lightsaber as he slips away) Keo: Hugs! Can you please hold off Lightsaber business!? We can't let Fidget know we're onto him! Hugs: (extinguishes her Lightsaber) Right, off course. Dawson: Fidget's list as he pick it up As Olivia and the others come to take a look Sharky: Hey, Dawson's found something. A shopping list. Zoe Trent: A shopping list? That doesn't make any sense. Penny Ling: And I don't think Fidget's here doing grocery shopping. Minka Mark: But it makes for a good clue! Dawson: Basil. Basil: Please, I'm trying to concentrate! Dawson: But Basil, I... there's a the sound of a clockwork toy clicking in motion we see several of the toys are running Sharky: I thought I made it clear not to touch anything! Willy: But Sharky, we're all right here. None of us are anyway near the toys! Sharky: Wait a minute, if we're all in the same spot, then who's turning on the toys? Olivia sees some bubbles and hops over to see a Dumbo toy blowing bubbles Sherin: Hey! Olivia! Pepper Clark: Come back here, we're suppose to stay together! Olivia goes up to a toy cradle, and then pulls back the blanket only for Fidget to pop out! Fidget: (cackles) Olivia: screams Pepper Clark: AAAAAH!!! Sherin: It's him! others then jump and turn back to see Fidget has Olivia, Pepper and Sherin! Dawson: Olivia! Fidget: Gotcha! them into his bag Pepper Clark: (from in the bag) Hey! Let me out! I'll give what for you tyke! then takes off running Basil: Quickly, lads! Willy: After that felon fiend! take off after Fidget Basil: Eh, ah! Look out! then run back as a rolling rabbit wheel then comes rolling in as the team jump to one side and Basil and Dawson then jump onto an "Round the World" toy Edd: Basil, Dawson, Look out! and Dawson then look up to see a china doll tipping over towards them! As the 2 then get up and start running but they go nowhere as the "Round the World" toy keeps them stuck in place like a treadmill, but they reach the end of the roll as it pops off the end and then the china doll falls onto it as its head shatters as one part of the rolls towards Dawson with its one eye looking at him Hugs: Come on! That fiend's getting away! take off after Fidget who is currently winding up a Knight and horse toy Fidget: Yeah! cackles toy then speeds off as the pursuers stop Eddy: Uh oh! Mrs. Calloway: Look out! others then leap to avoid the toy but Dawson isn't quick enough as the Knight's lance snags his jacket taking him along with it until it hits the broken China doll, as the lance goes flying and onto a dartboard with Dawson still dangling from it. Basil then looks forward but is then hit by the toy band cymbals as he then vibrates over to a pile of marbles before falling onto them sending them all flying at Dawson as he avoids a few of them only to hit square on by one of them Maggie: There he is! Mitzi: Hey! Stop right there, batty! Fidget: cackles Bye-bye! Bye-bye! door as we see Toby looking through it growling, as Figdet then sees Toby growling as he barks at him, as he slams the door shut and then races off jumping on a cash register making it ring up "no sale" Grace: One thing's for sure, the manger of the store is gonna be very displeased when he finds things out of place here. Zoe Trent: Come back here, with our friends you ruffian! Basil: Stop! You fiend! onto a toy bouncy horse as he rides up to a top shelf as Fidget jumps onto on the other side Willy: I'll give you guys a boost! Minka Mark: Just make sure we reach that top shelf! pets then jump as Willy gives them a Force boost sending them up the top shelf as they and Basil climb up a huge tower of toys after Fidget as he reaches an open window Vinnie Terrio: Hang on, Pepper! We're coming for ya! soon reach the top Penny Ling: Alright, you beast give us back our friends! Zoe Trent: Or we're coming to get them ourselves! doesn't move Russell Ferguson: We warned you! then pounce towards Fidget but he jumps up and grabs the windowsill as Basil then lands on the top block as the tower then topples over sending them all falling down to the bottom shelf Pets: as they fall Fidget: cackles then throws the bag out the window Olivia: grunts (muffled inside bag) Help! Uncle Basil! Help Help! Pepper Clark: (inside bag) Help! Zoe! Mitzi! Sunil! HELP!! HELP ME!! Sherin: bag Let me out of here! Let me out! I'm claustrophobic! Fidget: the bag and starts leaping from roof to roof singing I got the gears, I the tools! I got the uniforms! I got the girl, skunk and engine! as he continues hopping along Pepper Clark: (inside bag) I hope I don't let off a scent from all this hopping. Sherin: (inside bag) Pepper don't dare do so! Or I'll punch you silly when we're out of this sack! in the toy store Dawson: Zoe! Vinnie! Sunil! Minka! Russell! Penny! Mitzi! Basil! Willy: Where are you guys?! Eddy: Come on, give us a sign or something! then hear a doll saying "mama" as Dawson then looks behind a boat and drum as we see Basil tangled in a doll's pull-string and as he tries to untangle himself, he pulls the string making the doll say: "Mama" Basil: as he tries to get free Dawson: Basil! Olivia! Pepper! Sherin! They're.. They're.. Basil: Yes, they're gone, Dawson! Yakkity: You didn't catch him?! Vinnie Terrio: We almost had him, but he pulled a fast one on us! Basil: Confound, it! I told you to watch over the girl! free and falls onto his face OF! Now, she, Miss Pepper Clark, and Sherin have all been spirited away by that maniacal little monster! Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! Grace: Oh dear, now we not only have to rescue T.C., Mako, and Mr. Flaversham; but now we have to rescue Olivia, Pepper, and Sherin. (as Basil talks, Dawson gets a guilty look as he looks down sadly) Basil: I should've known better than to... than to... (notices Dawson's downcast) Um, uh? Dawson? Dawson? (realizes he went too far) Dawson? (comes over) I say, Dawson, old chap? (grins) Dawson: Oh, poor girl. (sniffs) I should've watched her more closer. (wipes away a few tears as he talks and sniffs again) Eddy: We're hooped! (falls to the ground) We'll never find T.C. and Mako, Double-D! Maggie: (her ears droop) Oh, Eddy's right. We don't have any leads. We might as well give up. Mrs. Calloway: Poor dears, I can't imagine how scared they must be, being the clutches of a criminal evil, genius. Who knows what he could do to them. Penny Ling: But, now it's worse. Because now Olivia, Pepper, and Sherin are now gonna face his wrath. (starts weeping) Mitzi: I don't even wanna think of what he could do to them. Basil: (starts feeling bad for being so hard) Don't worry, ol' fellows and ladies. It's not entirely hopeless. (grins but Dawson turns his head away) Grace: They has to be a way to save them, we can't just leave them. Basil: (puts a hand on Dawson's shoulder) We'll get them back. Dawson: (Sniffs) Do.. Do you think there's a chance? Basil: There's always a chance, Doctor! (takes out his pipe and then strikes a match on a doll's nose) As long as one can think. (lights his pipe as he puts out the match and then starts pacing, puffing on his pipe) Dawson: (watches as he then puts his hands in her pockets) J.J.: Hey, Dawson . I think now would be a good time to look closer at that list you found. Dawson: (he then remembers the list and pulls it out of his pocket and holds it open to read it, as the others look) reading "Get the Following; Tools, Gears..." Basil: What? (he peeks in to see what the fuss is about) Dawson: (reading) "Girl, Unif..." (but before he can finish reading, Basil snatches the list to look at it.) Basil: Dawson, you and the others have done it! Maggie: We have? Basil: This list is precisely what we need! (races for the front) Dawson: Huh? What? Edd: What are you talking about, Basil? Basil: Quickly! (grabs his hat and puts it back on his head as he jumps on a block and rubber ducky) Back to Baker Street! (the scene goes black) Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Scenes Category:Capture scenes Category:Transcripts